A Christmas Wish
by CurlyGleek
Summary: Trent is feeling down. It's nearly Christmas in his senior year and he is still single and has never been kissed. His Christmas wish from his junior year hasn't come true yet, but will it? Trent / Thad. Rated T at the moment.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

* * *

Trent took his time, scuffing his feet along the path that had been cleared of snow and gritted. A blanket of sparkling white snow had covered Dalton like icing on a Christmas cake two days before and looking up into the sky, a few wandering snowflakes meandered down to perch on the Warbler's nose, cheeks and hair.

It was unusually quiet outside tonight, like the snow had muffled all noise like everything was wrapped in cotton wool. Trent liked the peace and quiet out here compared to the bustling insides of the school. It meant he could actually hear himself think.

His last class of the day had been at the end of the wing nearest the car park, so he had made an excuse to Jeff about needing to fetch something from his car in order to escape for a few moments alone before tonight's Warbler Christmas Extravaganza. _Extravaganza. _Trent scoffed to himself, rolling his eyes. _Just a fancy spin on the usual Christmas party._

Trent breathed in the cool night air and exhaled, watching his breath make pretty patterns in the air. He was in no rush to get back, even though he had neglected to bring his coat. He simply had his uniform on and his Dalton scarf wrapped around his neck, since he had had that in his bag for his last lesson.

_It's not like anyone is going to miss me. _He thought dejectedly. _Niff will be making out on one of the sofas in the Warbler's common room, Klaine will be making googly eyes at each other and Wevid will be horsing around bromantically. All of the above will provide enough distraction to not notice me missing for a little while. Thad and Flint will probably _still _be discussing whatever football game it was they were raving about._

He wasn't entirely sure what had got him into such a melancholy mood that night. It was 21st December and it was his senior year. And he was _still _single.

_My only wish last Christmas was that by the same time this year I would have had some kind of romantic experience other than an unrequited crush. Any kind of reciprocation would count, a kiss, a date, a boyfriend. _Trent shook his head ruefully. _Well, I've struck out on all of those, then._

As he neared the doors leading directly into the Warbler's common room, he looked through the windows to see who was there. He could see that most of his predictions were right, apart from Thad and Flint seemed to be hanging some festive decorations around the room and across the large fireplace.

His eyes lingered on Thad as his friend climbed on a chair near the doorway. He had been crushing on Thad probably since they had met, but more notably since the last drunken Warbler party a month ago where he had admitted to being bi during truth or dare.

_Not that it matters though. He still has a really hot girlfriend. Stephanie? Stella? Why can't I ever get her name right? _Trent knew full well that it was jealousy that made him neglect to remember anything about _her. _Thad had started dating her just after the last party which some Crawford girls had attended. She had even made the first move to ask Thad out, by his account.

Trent knew he was being unreasonable. Just because it was now theoretically possible for Thad to like him back, it didn't mean he would, or that he shouldn't date whoever he pleased. There was just one thing that made knowing Thad was bi really awkward now.

They were roommates.

_I might be able to get over this crush if I could spend some time away from him. _Trent thought. _I sit with him in our shared classes, we all sit together at the "Warbler" table for meals and then when I go back to my room he is always there too._

His traitorous mind wasn't helping much, either, for when he fell asleep Thad was in his dreams too, and not in a platonic way. He just couldn't get away from the gorgeous boy. Thad mentally slapped himself. _Boy. Just boy._Not _gorgeous boy._

For this reason Trent had started studying more in the library recently, rather than their room. Also, he had started trying to eat either early or late, avoiding whatever time Thad would be in the cafeteria. He was also contemplating another, more drastic, action. He had decided to apply to change rooms.

_I need to think of a plausible reason to tell Thad though. I don't want him to misunderstand and think that I don't like him. But I don't want him to know that I _like _him either! _Trent snorted and kicked a pile of snow in frustration.

_I just feel like I'm being forced to out my feelings. I either have to tell him why I want to change rooms, or I end up slipping up and embarrassing myself like I nearly did this morning. I'm pretty sure he heard me whimper when he came out of the bathroom in just a towel. I mean seriously, who forgets their uniform when they go for a shower? Every day is the same here, he should have remembered._

Trent realised that he was beginning to lose the feeling in his toes, so he resigned himself to going inside and plastering on a smile, even though he was anything but smiling on the inside. In all of his 17 years he hadn't felt this lonely.

He took one last look at his peaceful, tranquil surroundings before he reached for the handle of the door, ready to step into the warmth and hubub of the common room.

What he didn't expect though was for all eyes in the room to snap to him as he entered, the raucous sound of clapping and laughter ringing out as they pointed above his head. With a sinking feeling, he looked up to see a sprig of mistletoe hanging over his head. _Yeah right. And they say this _isn't _a gay school. _He thought, before bringing his gaze back down to see which poor boy would have the no doubt reluctant honour of kissing him.

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

* * *

Thad had been roped into hanging the last pieces of tinsel around the fireplace by Flint, who was also putting finishing touches to the decorations in the common room. The beatboxer was currently fixing the star on the top of the tree since it had gone a bit wonky and he was one of the only Warblers tall enough to do it without a ladder.

Jeff and Nick were on one of the leather sofas, sitting almost on top of each other and stealing many kisses when others weren't looking, and when they were.

Nick watched his over-excited boyfriend practically bouncing in his seat. No Warblers had been caught yet by his latest invention, but his eyes were trained to the door, waiting for the first unsuspecting person.

"Jeff, why are you so excited about the mistletoe?" Nick asked him fondly, smiling at his boyfriend as he wondered exactly how much sugar he'd had today. "There are sprigs hung elsewhere in the school, what's so special about that one?"

"I told you, it's not _mistletoe, _it's _Niffletoe!" _Jeff explained, exasperated. Nick screwed his face up in confusion. "Niffletoe? What _is _that?"

Jeff's explanation was cut off as the door in question opened, bringing an icy blast from the outside in, so everyone looked up. As Trent emerged through the doorway, Warblers began to notice the sprig above his head and began clapping and chanting for a kiss.

Thad and Flint were nearest to Trent, Thad with his back to him. As he heard the commotion, he straightened up and slowly turned round, wishing immediately that he hadn't. _Oh no! Not Trent! Shit! I really need to talk to him. This is _not _a good time for a forced kiss._

He was in shock at the situation that he found himself in, so it was unavoidable for some of those emotions to cross his features. It was plainly obvious to Trent that Thad did not want to be there right now.

Trent bit his lip, trying to decide in a split second what to do, willing the tears that were threatening to build up to stay back. _Run or stay? I am _not _kissing Thad like this! I suppose I could kiss Flint on the cheek? _Flint however seemed to have decided that Thad was nearest and was watching the shorter brunet.

Ryan and Nate were the next nearest snuggled into an armchair. After a quick glance between them, Ryan nodded at his boyfriend and Nate started to get up, ready to stop this getting too awkward.

Jeff saw the panic flash in Trent's eyes and acted quickly. He grabbed Nick's hand and pulled him up, placing themselves between Thad and Trent in an instant. Luckily Nick caught on quickly to his boyfriend's intentions and they each planted a huge, noisy, smacker of a kiss on Trent's rosy cheeks. Whether they were rosy from the cold or some other reason was neither here nor there.

As cheers rang out at the sight of the three-way kiss, the attention was finally off of Trent, who was relieved. He hadn't got away with it completely though, he realised, as Jeff lingered after the kiss to whisper in his ear, "Game face, hun, game face! We'll go in the other room for a chat in a minute, 'kay?"

Nick suddenly understood. "Ohhhh! I get it! Niff-letoe! Good one, babe."

As Jeff pulled away and locked eyes with Trent, he smiled gratefully and gave a tight nod. Trust his caring blond friend to spot something was up. Jeff squeezed his hand in reply.

Jeff spoke loudly to make sure people overheard. "Oh my gosh, Trent, your hands are _freezing! _You need to go and change into something warmer! I'll walk you up and get your mobile from my room, you left it behind last class." He dragged Trent quickly past a bewildered but also relieved-looking Thad.

As soon as Jeff and Trent were outside of the common room and far enough along the corridor to thwart any eavesdropping, the blond apologised to his clearly upset friend. "Hey, Trent, just so you know, I put that there. I'm sorry if I upset you."

Trent nodded, not really sure if he wanted to confide in anyone. "It's fine, really." He said in a tight voice.

Jeff continued explaining. "I just thought that everyone complains about mine and Nick's PDA all the time that we could share it a bit?"

Trent stared at Jeff. "What?" He choked.

"You know, if someone stands under the _Niffletoe, trademark pending, _then they can get an awesome Niff kiss."

Trent started to smile. The smile turned into a giggle. The giggle turned ever so slightly hysterical. "You mean I got the first ever Niffletoe kiss? I'm honoured." He ran his hand along his fringe in one of his famous sassy moves, finally feeling a bit more cheery.

"Trent? Tell me to butt out if you want, but are you okay? You seemed a bit down all day." Jeff asked, concerned.

Trent thought quickly. "Uh, yes, I'm fine. Just a bit tired, I stayed up late writing an essay last night."

Jeff wasn't convinced, but let it slide. "Okay, I'm glad I didn't upset you too much. I know it would've been awkward having to kiss Thad today, what with the breakup and all..."

Trent came to an abrupt halt and turned to face Jeff. "Breakup? What breakup?"

Jeff paled. "Oh, I'm sorry, he only just told me and Nick, but you had gone to your car. He spoke to Stacie on the phone after last lesson. She rang while he was sat near us."

_Stacie. _That's _her name. _Thought Trent. "I didn't know anything was going wrong between them. What happened? Is he okay? He didn't seem upset, just that he didn't really want to be there, I suppose..." _And he definitely didn't want to kiss me, that's for sure. _"I should go and talk to him."

Jeff nodded. "Yeah, he was waiting for you, before the _Niffletoe _incident. Flint kept him busy hanging decorations just in case he was feeling down. To be honest though, he seemed okay. I think he called her out on cheating on him."

_Poor Thad. _Trent thought. _I should see if he is upset. Whether I liked his girlfriend or not, it's got to hurt to be cheated on. _"Jeff?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to do quote marks with your fingers _every _time you say _Niffletoe?" _Trent smirked.

Jeff slapped Trent on the arm, spluttering indignantly, "Maybe!"

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: Rated T, some mild language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

* * *

Jeff and Trent were in the sassy Warbler's room when his mobile pinged with an incoming text message. Trent saw that it was from Thad, so he checked it straight away.

_Hey Trent, can we talk? T_

Trent showed it to an inquisitive Jeff. The blond got up from where he was sat on his friend's bed. "I'll go to my room to change for the party. Why don't you tell him to meet you here so you can talk in private?" He suggested.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Thanks Jeff." The blond boy nodded and left the room as Trent began to tap out a reply.

_Hey :) Sure, I'm in our room, do you want to come here? The *other* T_

He got an immediate reply;

_I'm on my way_

Not even ten minutes later, the door opened and Thad walked in. He locked eyes with Trent in silence, before he turned to shut the door, kicking off his shoes and removing his blazer, making himself comfortable for this chat. He hopped onto his bed and sat with his back to the wall, facing Trent, who was sat on his own bed in a similar position.

Trent could sense that Thad didn't know where to start, so he thought he would make it a bit easier for his friend. "Soooo...Jeff told me about you and, uh, Stacie, breaking up. Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

Thad nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you first, it's just that she rang me when I was with Nick and Jeff, and from what I was saying during our conversation it was obvious we had split up."

Trent nodded, hoping for further explanation.

"I've been trying to get hold of her since last weekend, but she didn't answer my calls. I'm pretty sure she was out on a date actually."

"I'm sorry." Trent interrupted. "That must have been upsetting for you to find out."

He was surprised when Thad shook his head. "No, not really. Just a bit embarrassing that I got two-timed, but otherwise I'm not upset. I didn't have any feelings for her. We only went out for dates on the weekends, twice in total over the past almost month and last weekend I couldn't get hold of her to end things properly. So no, I'm not upset about that. I'm just annoyed it took so long to get hold of her to sort it all out."

Trent couldn't understand the intense look that came across his face.

"Can I ask you something?" Trent asked. Thad nodded, waiting.

"Why did you go out with her in the first place?" He cocked his head to one side, watching Thad. He was genuinely interested in his answer.

Thad looked down at his hands, fiddling with them in his lap, before he looked back up at Trent. Trent's breath hitched as his friend stared directly at him when he answered.

"There's someone I've liked for a while. But it's complicated and I'd just about convinced myself it was a bad idea to risk messing things up by saying anything. So when Stacie asked me out, I said yes. She seemed nice enough, so I thought it might help me take my mind off of..." he stopped mid sentence, coughing awkwardly as he suddenly got off of his bed.

"Trent?"

"Yes?"

"Will you come outside with me?" Thad was looking a bit nervous. Trent frowned in confusion, shooting Thad a puzzled look, but got off of his bed too.

"Now? Er, sure, but you'll have to give me a minute to get my coat and things on first. I know for a fact it's _freezing _out there."

Thad nodded and busied himself getting ready too. Once both boys were properly wrapped up in coats, boots, scarves and gloves, Thad opened the door for Trent and gestured for him to go first. Trent's cheeks turned rosy at the gesture and he walked into the hall as Thad shut their door.

"So, where are we going?" Trent asked as he followed Thad along the corridor and down the stairs to the main entrance.

"I thought we could go out onto the courtyard by Warbler Hall, but the long way this time." Thad rolled his eyes, no doubt referring to the mistletoe hanging over the door nearest it.

Trent's good mood vanished. _So he really _did_ not want to kiss me! He doesn't have to be so obvious and rude about it! _He couldn't help firing a snarky reply back. "Don't worry, I wouldn't try to embarrass you again in front of our friends. It's not like I did it on purpose anyway! How was I supposed to know the stupid mistletoe was there?" His voice was rising, but he didn't care. It felt good to finally vent about it.

Thad watched in stunned silence as Trent flounced diva-like through the doors to the outside, not waiting for him. He snapped out of his shock and ran after Trent who was angrily speed-walking through the snow on the long way round the building to the Warbler courtyard.

"Trent! Wait! No, you've got it all wrong! Please, wait!" Thad stumbled desperately after him, but Trent rounded the corner of the building and onto the snow covered courtyard patio before he could get to him. _Shit! I've really messed this up! _Thad thought miserably, picking himself up from yet another stumble. _I need to explain everything properly and now, before I lose my best friend. _His gloves were soaked now so he took them off and stuffed them into his pocket.

He was panting as he rounded the corner, his breath coming out in icy clouds disappearing into the dark night air. Trent had finally stopped, but was facing away from him, looking up at the snow-laden branches on the trees.

Thad approached but didn't touch Trent, mindful that he had upset him.

"Trent? I know you're angry with me right now, but will you please listen to me?" Thad begged. He was immensely relieved to see Trent nod, but this disappeared when he briefly looked at him revealing glistening eyes. Thad's heart clenched at the sight of those unshed tears that he had caused.

"First, I need to explain that, yes, you're right, I didn't want to kiss you under that mistletoe..."

Trent turned disbelieving eyes on Thad at this comment which appeared to be another insult. But before he could yell any more, Thad held his hand up, saying, "Wait, please hear me out?"

Trent clenched his jaw, jamming his hands in his pocket, waiting for the explanation. _It had better be good enough or I'm going to shove him into the nearest snow drift. _His childish mind supplied.

"How would you feel if you had liked someone for a long time, but you were already good friends and you didn't want to mess it up? Then you finally decide to do something about it and get everything else properly, uh,_sorted out..." If that's what you can call dumping Stacie!_ He thought, "...so that you can talk to that person, and then a stupid piece of mistletoe nearly spoils everything?"

_Oh great! _Thought Trent. _He has a crush on someone I know and he didn't want to be seen kissing me in front of them. But still...not my fault! _Trent rolled his eyes, his mood only getting worse by the second.

He couldn't bite back his anger any more. He spun on his heel to face Thad, ready to leave him with an icy parting comment, before flouncing off once again. "Well why don't you just man up and tell whoever it is? I still don't see why me _accidentally _coming in that door would ruin your plans to tell whoever it is? Who is it anyway? Sebastian? One of the other Warblers? Oh never mind, you don't have to tell me any way, I'm only your best friend, last to know, again." He started to make his exit, but Thad reached out to catch him by his arm, holding him there.

"Wait! You're right, I'm sorry you didn't find out about me and Stacie first. And yes, I should man up and tell him. And no, it's not Sebastian. And yes... _he's_ a Warbler..." Thad's voice trailed off, waiting for Trent to look at him.

_So it _is_ a he and he's a Warbler. _Trent came up empty as to who it could be if it wasn't Sebastian. He felt Thad tug on his sleeve that he was holding him by, so he turned to face his crush.

His eyes widened in shock as the hand on his sleeve slid down to take hold of his. He stared down at their joined hands, not quite believing it yet. _I don't want to look up and him explain it's someone else, why can't we just stand here holding hands forever? _Trent's subconscious silently begged. _I can pretend we're together and this isn't just a platonic apology between best friends._

Trent finally brought his gaze back up to meet Thad's, whose eyes were soft and gazing at him intently.

"Trent, I've know you for ages. We're roommates. We're best friends. Will you promise me that won't change, even if you don't like what I'm about to say?" He gulped nervously.

Trent was confused. "Of course I'll still be your friend. Always." He tried to smile convincingly, even though his heart was about to be slung on the freezing cold floor and stomped on, namely by Thad and whoever his Warbler-crush was. _I _will_ always be his friend, even if it hurts to watch him with someone else. He deserves to be happy._

"Trent?" The sassy Warbler simply nodded, unable to speak anymore without giving away that he was upset. "Would you do me the honour of going to dinner with me tomorrow? On a date?"

Trent couldn't breathe. His mind was screaming, _WHAT?_

Thad started to panic at Trent's non-reaction. He just stood there, staring at him. "Uh, Trent? Trent?" _Oh no. I _have_ screwed everything up! I've just lost my best friend. _He dropped Trent's hand gently and started to back away, his eyes suddenly finding the snow beneath them very interesting.

Trent was still internally flailing. _WHAT? HOW? WHEN? _Then he was finally able to register Thad moving away from him. _NO! Come back! _Thad was almost at the corner of the building when he finally heard Trent speak. "Wait! Thad, come back!" he yelled, hurrying over to the shorter brunet.

Thad turned to look at Trent, a hurt look on his face. "I'm sorry Trent, I've messed everything up." He shook his head sadly.

"No, no, you haven't." Trent said softly. His tone was so sweet that Thad's heart raced with sudden hope and he dared to ask, "You mean...?"

Trent nodded. "Yes, I would love to go out with you." He blushed, ducking his head. Thad couldn't help but laugh in relief. "You will? Great!"

Trent suddenly remembered why he had been so angry in the first place. _Oh. I get it now. He didn't want to kiss me under the mistletoe before he spoke to me first. _His cheeks reddened even more than from the cold at the thought of kissing Thad. He couldn't help smiling at that and his eyes twinkled.

Thad smiled back and hesitantly reached out to take Trent's hand again. "Is this okay?" He asked shyly. Trent nodded.

Thad spoke again. "I'm sorry about all that mistletoe awkwardness again. It's just that I didn't want the _first_ time I...uh..._kissed you..._to be in front of all the Warblers. I wanted it to be somewhere romantic and unforced. And I wanted you to want me to kiss you too."

Trent swooned mentally at Thad's unwittingly romantic speech. "You mean, like standing in the snow on a wintry night?" He hinted, smiling softly.

At that moment snowflakes started gently falling from the sky again, settling delicately on the two boys who were gazing shyly at each other. Thad reach up to brush a couple off of Trent's fringe before gently cupping his jaw with his ungloved hand. His breath hitched as he searched Trent's eyes for any hesitation. When he found none, he stepped forward, closing the gap between them, leaning up to softly capture Trent's lips with his.

Trent's eyes fluttered shut and he gently kissed back, the tingles from the feel of Thad's lips warming him all the way down to his toes, even in the icily cold night air.

When they broke apart, their eyes were shining and both had silly grins plastered across their faces.

Thad had an idea. "Maybe we should go inside? I don't know about you, but I'm _freezing." _Trent nodded in agreement, stamping his feet and rubbing his hands together. "What do you say to going in _that _door?" He wiggled his eyebrows in a very Nate-like move. Trent smiled happily back, pleased that Thad didn't seem to want to keep this a secret. "Lead the way!" He said, linking his arm through Thad's.

Even more Warblers were in the room as the boys burst through the door, shutting it quickly behind them to keep out the cold air. Sure enough the chanting started as soon as they turned to face the room.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Clapping and stomping started and quickly caught on all round the room. Jeff and Nick jumped up, ready to land a smacker on each boy, but before they got there, Thad put his hand up and said loudly, "It's okay, I've got this!"

He turned to a cutely blushing Trent, reached up to grab the lapels of his coat and pulled him down into a kiss that started chastely but heated up the longer they stood there. As his lips moved against Thad's, Trent sighed into the kiss, thinking, _I got my Christmas wish!_

The End

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


End file.
